zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Slave 2
Plot The episode When Gaz sees an advertisement for the new handheld gaming console, Game Slave 2, she grows obsessed with getting one. However, when her father insists she takes Dib to the mall with her, her brother forces Gaz to wait until Mysterious Mysteries goes off, causing them to arrive late, leaving them at the end of an extremely long que. Enraged, Gaz tricks Dib into the underground parking lot, by saying that she spotted a chupacabra in there. Finally alone without any annoyances, Gaz waits in line for her new game. However, Gaz ends up standing just in front of Iggins, an annoying kid who constantly boasts about his videogaming proness. Gaz reaches the counter, where she is told there is only one copy of Game Slave 2 left that someone has pre-ordered, but they haven't shown up yet. Iggins claims to be the missing person's name, and takes the game. Gaz seeks revenge by unleashing her "wrath" on Iggins. All the while, Dib finally realizes that there is no chupacabra. Now, he must escape the underground parking lot, for, while he's there, he meets "a colony of horrible, rat people". Back at Iggins's house, Iggins started enjoying his new game, but finds himself being stalked by Gaz, whom he desperately tries to escape. Unfortunately, the batteries on his new Game Slave 2 begin to run low. Panicking like never before, Iggins tears through his house, searching for new batteries to power his game, but is unable to find any. Finally, he looks in the bathroom: There, he finds Gaz with all the batteries in the house, collected in a plastic bag, which she holds over the toilet. She threatens to flush them away, unless Iggins gives her his Game Slave 2. Iggins refuses, so Gaz follows through with her threat; shorting out the batteries in the toilet water. Absolutely frantic now, Iggins rushes to the battery store. But when he gets to the elevator, he presses the button so many times in his haste, Iggins shoots to the top of the building. Gaz is already waiting for him on the roof, evidentially having climbed the building with her bare hands. She enters the elevator before Iggins can escape again. Once more, Gaz offers Iggins money for the Game Slave 2, saying that is rightfully hers. When he refuses yet again, Gaz terrifies him by smashes the elevator's controls, plunging them downwards. Bursting into tears, Iggins finally gives in. Gaz stops the elevator from falling, puts batteries into her Game Slave, and starts playing. Her wrath is visibly lifted as the rain stops falling, and the dark, purple sky lightens. Iggins is still determined that he's the better gamer, and starts to tell Gaz so, but the elevator cable snaps (likely by Gaz's power) and he crashes to the ground. Dib wanders by the wreckage, still lost. But, as soon as he is out of sight, Iggins literally flies out of the crashed elevator. Facts of Doom Cultural References *In this episode, there was a game entitled 'Vampire Piggy Hunter'. The character looked very similar to Vampire Hunter D, a popular Japanese anime and literary character. *The "I was once a man" line is from the G.I. Joe movie, a line uttered by a mutant Cobra Commander. *The Game Slave 2's appearance vaguely resembles the Nintendo DS. Trivia of Doom *This is the second episode where Zim doesn't appear. The first being Battle-Dib, and the first episode *having to do nothing with him at all (Battle-Dib had Dib trying to show his presentation on aliens, including Zim to the Swollen Eyeball Network. *This is one of Jhonen's favourite episodes from Season 1, along with Bolognius Maximus. However, this is one of Richard Horvitz's least favourite episodes, along with The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot and Battle-Dib, because none of them feature Zim. *Nickelodeon originally objected to Iggins telling his mother to 'have a good time at work', deeming it inappropriate. Jhonen and the rest of the crew had to fight to keep the line in. *When Iggins is running through his house, trying to avoid Gaz, he passes a poster on his wall which has the word "obey" written on it over a picture of a fist. This is most likely a reference to the episode Career Day in which Zim shouts "obey the fist" to one of his classmates. Changes and Cuts In this episode, many major changes happened in the episode; *First, the episode's title and the Game Slave 2 itself were supposed to be called the Game Slave Advance. Because it sounded too similar to the existing Game Boy Advance, which was recently released in North America and Europe at the time, it had to be changed. *Second and finally, Iggins was supposed to be killed in the scene where he fell fifty floors downwards into the parking lot where Dib was and have the ending be Dib turning into a rat person. Due to Nickelodeon prohibiting deaths, the scene had to show Iggins that he is alive by flying out of the elevator unscathed. It is widely believed that this was Jhonen's way of mocking Nickelodeon. Things You Might Have Missed *You can see Bloody GIR when all the pigs are shot down in the beginning. *There is a poster above Iggins's toilet that says "No miss fires". *When Dib is talking with the rat people about the exit, the exit is behind him. *The guard who puts the kids on the zip line to exit the mall is named Peaches, according to his name tag. Quotes Iggins: It's madness! MADNEEEESSS!! Gaz: You are no Clarence Wong, you stole my Game Slave, you said you "Gotta be Iggins"! Gaz: Give me the vampire piggies! Rat Person: I was once a man! Dib: But, you're a woman. Professor Membrane: It can be dangerous out there. Gaz: That's what the bat's for. Professor Membrane: Video games develop hand-eye coordination and make kids into better human beings! See also *Game Slave *Game Slave 2 (Transcript) *Game Slave 2 Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/game-slave-2/episode/178295/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes